Every Second With You Is A Blessing
by lioninjawarloc
Summary: Bad Dreams plaque the two young heros, and who better to comfort them, than each other
1. Day 1: DreamsStars

Everything was going perfectly for Ochako: her dress was absolutely stunning, the wedding ceremony was going off without a hitch, and she was about to kiss the messy haired man of her dreams. They even wrote their own vowes crying as the other began to spill the extent they loved each other. Right as their lips were about to join and seal the deal, the scenery changed. no longer was she in a chapel with Deku and her friends by her side now she was in her pajamas starting at the ceiling of her room within the dorms.

"Third time this week," she whispered tears starting to form in her eyes. Not wanting to be in her current environment any longer, she jumped out of her bed and started to make her way outside. Once outside she started to run as fast as she could only stopping when she found a tree far enough away where no one would be able to see her cry. And so she sat, softly crying, the cool breeze stinging her face as the tears rolled down her eyes, the cloud's hiding her puffy eyes. Ochako knew that there was no use crying over something that she knew she could never have, but after several days in a row of seemingly getting what she wanted then having it be nothing but an illusion was too much to bear. Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly, to her it seemed that she had been sitting at this tree for hours, yet she felt no desire to move as the silence was calming. That would not last as she heard someone call out to her, but she wouldn't look up or even move until the voice calling out her name was right next to her and began to shake her shoulder. To her complete dismay, it was the subject of her sadness.

"De...Deku" she squeaked out tears coming out at full force now.

"Uraraka, what's wrong you are out here all alone while it's cold and dark out," responded a cleary tired Deku, with baggy bloodshot eyes. Ochako managed to get a small chuckle out of that, noticing that he's clearly in bad shape too yet is still putting other peoples problems before his own.

"Its nothing I just came out here for some fresh air it was getting really stuffy in my room," sniffled Ochako. She hated having to lie to her best friend, rationalizing that it would probably be better for her to spread this small lie than to come forth with the truth and be utterly rejected. Deku, however, was not buying it the slightest.

"You don't have to lie to me ya know," Deku said moving to sit down next to Ochako, who went back to hiding her face in her arms. "And if you are going to lie you might want to try a little harder," he added with a smile and a small laugh. Ochako nodded but refusing to move from her current position. The two sat in silence for a bit until Ochako raised her head and began to speak.

"I keep having this dream, where I'm getting exactly what I wanted, with the people I wanted. But right at the moment is about to get to the best part I wake up, I realize that it was all a dream. Then the crushing reality that, that hasn't happened, that I can't get want I want and I should. I just love him so much and want to be with him," after letting that last part slip out and realizing what she had just said she began to start bawling and rested her head on Deku's shoulder. Deku, now having a crying girl on his shoulder, moved his arm around her instinctively in order to try and comfort her.

"Uraraka it might only be a dream, but that doesn't mean that you can't make it real," Deku softly told her, with Ochako raising her head to look at him. "You are easily one of the strongest people I know, you want something done you make it happen. That's the attitude that can get someone anywhere, I know that you will make this dream come true, you'll get the person you want to be with and you'll be happy, you will get everything you want Uraraka I know this, and I'll be with you every step of the way," he added. Ochako wasn't expected to feel this comforted by the person who, albeit indirectly, caused her this much pain in the first place, but she was and slowly began to stop crying and re-rested her head on Deku's Shoulder, Deku having never move his arm from around her. After savouring this comfort something clicked in Ochako's head and remembered that Deku looks just as bad she did when he had arrived.

"Deku?" she asked

"Hmm?"

"I was so busy being sad that I didn't get a chance to ask, Why are you out here and why do you look like you haven't slept at all. What's wrong"

"Heh, I guess you did see that huh. The truth is: I haven't been sleeping at all. I keep gettings nightmares and I figured at some point that it would be better to just not sleep"

"Well talk to me about them."

Deku began to hesitate, moving away from Uraraka, scratching the back of his head trying to find the words to say. Finally finding what he wanted to say he began to spill his thoughts. "I've been having the same nightmare for the last couple of days. I'm older and an established pro hero, then I'm set to stop a villain attack nearby. And when I get there it's a complete disaster, people are dying, the town is completely decimated." Izuku pauses and stares forward, and Ochako looks up at him but Izuku continues without looking at her. "I get to where the villain and you and another hero I cant recognize are fighting her, the hero next to you is struck down. So I run up to help you, and so we start fighting her together. We are trading blows etcetera when suddenly she gets a strong blow right to your head and now you are down too." Izuku begins to choke up and stops talking for a moment, in response Ochako grabs his hand and squeezes it calming Izuku down to the point where he continues. "After seeing you go down, I kinda went into some sort of overdrive, I managed to throw a punch so hard it instantly knocked this villain 30ft from me and left them unconscious. I even managed to break my arm, even though I haven't done that in years. When I managed to get to you, it was the worst outcome, that last blow was enough to kill you, and the last thing I can remember is just getting into my knees and just crying, and then I would wake up with tears in my eyes." Deku paused for a moment staring up into the sky, tears starting to come from his eyes, before continuing again. "I know its kinda silly because it's just a dream but I just felt so powerless. I couldn't save the civilians, I couldn't save the town, I couldn't save that other pro, and I couldn't save….you. The most important thing to me and I couldn't do anything to stop you from dying."

At this point, Izuku is flowing with tears and lightly punches the tree the two are leaning on, Ochako just moves to sit on Izuku's lap and wraps him in the tightest embrace she could manage. Taken aback at first Izuku sat there frozen for a second before returning the hug with a similar fervor. Nothing happens for a solid minute in a half as the pair are completely focused on the hug before Izuku snaps out of it and begins to speak. "Sor.." he began before Ochako started to shake her head into his chest, successfully getting the message across that she wouldn't accept Izuku trying to apologize. While this is happening the clouds have dissipated almost entirely, letting the light of the full moon illuminate the teens while also revealing a full array of stars in the sky. Noticing this change in atmosphere Izuku fell to the ground, dragging an unexpecting Ochako with him. While the two are cuddling on the ground Izuku spoke up.

"You know whenever I would get nightmares as a kid my mom would come into the room with me and talk about the stars, heh it's kinda why I came out here in the first place. She would point out the well-known constellations, like the big and little dipper, the ursas, ya know. But she would also just point out random groups of stars and just make up a story about them, she would instruct me to do the same, so we would just sit there for however long it took just telling stories. I know that might not help you in the same way as me but we could do that together if you'd like"

Ochako, completely delighted by how caring he was toward her, simply said: "That would be nice Deku." And then snuggled into Deku's chest, with Deku once again moving his arm around her.

"Why don't you take the first one."

"Hmm ok," looking up from Izuku into the night sky, Ochako scanned for a group of stars that could in anyway be used to tell a story, until she found a perfect one pointing at a group she began. "Oooooh, I think I found one, ok so there's this guy who is walking in a hurry when suddenly it seems that he trips over but luckily right behind him is this girl who manages to rush over and catch him. The two of them hit it off really quickly, becoming best friends they were completely inseparable. Until one day the girl realized that she was falling in love with him, and began to worry about their friendship, what if the boy didn't like her back. Doing everything in her power to hold her feelings back she continued on, the feelings continued to grow and grow Then one day the boy expressed that he was in love with her, to the complete and utter shock of the girl not that she was going to complain or anything. That was the best of her life, and the boy would spend the rest of his days with the girl all while happily in love." Realizing that she had used: both her and Izuku's backstory and adding what she wanted from the friendship, Ochako blushed and buried her head back into Izuku's chest and hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"That was a really cute story Uraraka," said Izuku clearly not noticing. "Ok, I guess it's my turn then." Looking and finding something story worthy Izuku began to tell his tale, this one being less about friends to lovers and more of a story about a hero and his journey to save the realm he was apart of. The two would alternate telling stories, with each progressing one getting quieter and quieter as exhaustion had begun to overtake both Izuku and Ochako.

Then after Izuku's turn, he waited for Ochako to go, but she didn't, focusing his attention on her he noticed that she had fallen asleep. So he just sat there for a bit just watching her, feeling the rhythm of her breathing, seeing the complete change in demeanor from just a short while ago. She wasn't the crying, sad person he had found. Instead, she seemed relaxed, and happy even. Izuku noticed that he himself was in better shape after talking to and sharing the night with Ochako. He started to think about how much she meant to him, how he might not be who he was without her. Izuku knew that he had a crush on her, she was super cute and close to him after all, but thinking about tonight he began to wonder if it was something more than a crush. Feeling her rise and fall against his chest, he made one thing crystal clear to himself: he was completely and totally in love with Ochako Uraraka and started to plot when and how he was going to confess. Incredibly tired himself Izuku closed his eyes and whispered "Goodnight Ochako," and let sleep overtake them. And so the two laid together, their body heat keeping each other warm on this cool night, both with a huge smile on their faces and neither one of them experienced a bad dream that night.


	2. Day 2:Photograph

The light of the morning sun snuck through the leaves of the tree that Ochako is laying under, waking up slightly she realized that she had fallen asleep on Deku's chest. Her first reaction was to lightly jump off him, turn completely red and get ready to apologize to him for doing that. But Deku was still sleeping his face wearing a large smile, his breathing in slow steady rhythm. Ochako took this opportunity to rest her head back against him, listening as his heartbeat, feeling his chest rise and fall, hearing him breathe. This is what made Ochako happy, the messy green haired dork of her dreams. He was able to get her from a crying mess to completely happy just by being with her, and unbeknownst to her, she was practically able to do the same thing to Izuku. Not wanting this to end, due to the uncertainty of when (and if) it would ever happen again, Ochako moved back to the position she was in when she woke up closed her eyes and fell right back asleep.

A couple of hours later Ochako woke up again this time for real. Deku, however, was still asleep, this amused Ochako as she was certain that someone like Deku was an early riser. It was, however, time to return inside and begin the day so Ochako began to lightly shake Deku into he opened his eyes.

"Time to wake up silly," chimed Ochako

"Oops I don't think I was supposed to fall asleep outside." groaned Deku as he stood up stretching his arms and legs.

"That makes two of us then. Well anyways," Ochako yawned as she stood up. "I think we should start heading back now. Wanna walk with me?" Seeing Deku nod in response she started to walk back into the dorms, Deku following right behind her. The walk wasn't that far so the two made it back within a couple of minutes they didn't talk during the return trip because there wasn't much to be said. Entering the building where they lived, the two tired teens we greeted with the sight of pure commotion in the common room. Arguments aplenty, several high fives were given, and more than one person giving another money. Even Bakugo was getting in on it, deep in what appeared to be an argument with Kirishima. The commotion stopped on a dime when everyone noticed the Ochako and Deku had stepped into the room. Before either one of them could open their mouths, the gathering began to quickly disperse, with Mina giving Ochako a big wave and a smile, Bakugo glaring at Deku while sliding Kirishima a $20, who in return gave Izuku a smile before walking away. Both Izuku and Ochako stood in the common room for a solid minute in pure confusion before Izuku spoke up.

"Hey I'm still a bit tired so I'm going to go back to my room and get some more sleep, text me if you want to do something or just talk. I'll see ya later." And so Izuku began to walk back to his room. While Ochako sat on a couch and began to watch Tv. Not long after a mischievous Mina, and Tsuyu approached the couch. Since friends joining each other to watch Tv didn't raise any immediate red flags Ochako just acknowledged their presence but didn't pay them much mind. Until Mina decided to speak up.

"Sooooooooooooo. Uraraka. Mind telling us about this"Mina pulled out her phone and opened up her gallery to show Uraraka a picture. The objects of the image were very familiar to her as they were her and her messy haired best friend, it was the two of them sleeping together outside just the night before. Upon realizing that someone had seen them Uraraka instinctively put both hands on her face and began to float to the ceiling, but was suddenly anchored back to the couch as Mina and Tsuyu were expecting this and weren't about to let her get away with this a second time.

"H h h How did you get this," stammered Ochako trying her best to not die from the heat producing from her face.

"Its quite simple," Tsuyu started to speak up. "I went outside for a morning stretch saw you to in this...intimate position took the picture and sent to it Mina. Who sent it to the rest of the class, after I told her not to. Narrowing her eyes at Mina who just shrugged and began to interrogate Ochako herself.

"Ok girlfriend spill it, are you two dating. Why were you two doing outside so late? How'd you two end up falling asleep on top of one another? Mina rapid fired at the completely embarrassed Ochako.

"We aren't dating," Ochako said losing her embarrassed face replaced by one of sadness. "And the only reason we were even out there was that both of us couldn't sleep so we went out to get fresh air, then we started talking about the stars and suddenly we were asleep on top of either other," she continued obviously holding the reason they ended up under the stars together. Mina began to open her mouth to try and pry out the actual reason but stopped when Tsuyu shot her a glance and spoke up herself.

"Uraraka do you like Midoryia in a romantic way?" Tsuyu asked knowing the answer but trying to get Ochako to admit it in the open.

"I think its more than that, I'm certain I'm in love with him, and I just want to be with him." Admitted Ochako now burying her head into her legs

"Tell him, he loves you too its the most obvious thing in the world. You can't let the fear of him potentially saying no, which is not going to happen, by the way, cause you so much pain. Uraraka you are going to make your own choices but I don't want you to feel this way." Tsuyu grabbing Ochako's hands with Mina nodding her head while sporting a supporting smile. No one said a word for a bit until Ochako let out a loud sigh stood up losing the sad face gaining an aura of confidence if only a slight one.

"Yeah you guys are right, I'm just gonna through myself out there and hope for the best I've got a great idea for a date. And knowing Deku we will still be friends if he doesn't feel the same way. Catch ya later." Ochako started her stroll down to Deku's room, not seeing the high five that Mina and Tsuyu shared with each other. The walk down the hall was nerve-racking for Ochako the mental battle was a fierce one: one side of her telling her that Deku is just being friendly to her and that asking him out will push him away and she will lose him forever. The other side agreed with Mina and Tsuyu: Deku was obviously in love with her too, they always hang out together and he just exposed his insecurities while confirming you and let you struggle into him! By the time she was at his door the war was over, she was committed and determined to pursue a date with Deku, so she knocks on his door and doesn't get a response. After 5 minutes of sitting outside of his door it clicked….he was napping. Smacking herself on the forehead she went to her room to do the same thing, the stress of waiting for Deku was already bad enough and having to wait an undetermined time to even just ask him. Changing into sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt Ochako rested her head and went to sleep.

Three hours later she woke up rolled over in her bed and checked her phone and saw that there was an unread message on it. Opening she smiled as she saw that it was from Deku about 10 minutes ago

 _Hey just woke up from my nap. What's up_

 _Hi I just woke up from a nap too_

 _Oh, how did you sleep_

 _Fine, not as good as last night tho_

 _Yeah same_

 _Well anyways I have something to ask you can I can come over_

 _Of course_

 _Ok, see you soon ^~^_

Taking a deep breath Ochako got up and walked to Deku's room, where she was actually let in this time. Deku's hair was messy and he had a t-shirt and pajama pants, this made Ochako smile as this showed her that he texted her soon after he woke up. Deku's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Deku asked. Ochako took a deep breath and steadied herself, this was it it was all or nothing. So opened her mouth praying that her gamble will have paid off.

"There's this amusement park that's open nearby its even half off for students! So I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Like as a date." Ochako closed her eyes waiting for Deku to respond to her. To which he did promptly.

"Heh, that is so like you, always taking charge. Yeah, of course, I'd love to go on a date with you. Honestly, I've been wanted to go on a date with you for a while, but I got into my own head. Just give me a minute to get changed," replied Deku immediately relieving any tension Ochako had.

"Or we could just go in comfy clothes," Ochako shrugged.

"Yeah that works too." Leaving Deku's room the two walked the short distance to a nearby bus stop got on the next one with the amusement park as a destination. To pass the time they talked about what they wanted to do once they arrived. A plan was quickly formed: they would try and ride as many rollercoasters as they could, get food and then go home. Simple, yes, but incredibly enjoyable. And so they arrived at their destination, the doors of the bus opened and out stepped Deku and Ochako ready to go on their first date. Walking to go pay for their tickets in Ochako got an idea but it required the other parties permission.

"Deku, you can say no to this if you want, but um….can we hold hands.." Deku didn't say anything but what he did do was take her hand into his and gave it a squeeze as they got into line, brandishing an infectious smile that made its way to Ochako's face within seconds. It wasn't particularly busy meaning that the lines to get in went by pretty fast, Deku paid for the both of them even with Ochako's adamant refusal. At one point Ochako was practically shoving her half of the cost into his face, she was promptly ignored as he leads the now pouting Ochako into the park.

The first ride that the couple was interested in was the roller coaster that the park is famous for, it had the most loops, went the fastest, and it even went backward! Naturally, this line was the longest, though it wasn't that bad as the wait time was only estimated for 30 minutes, so they got in line and did waiting, about 25 minutes in fact before Deku decided to poke fun at Ochako.

"You know if you get scared of the heights or the speed you can always hold onto me," a very smug Deku informed Ochako.

"Pssh as if the master of the gravitation forces such as myself could feel the very thing I control," pumping her fists Ochako countered. The thing was, she did have a slight fear of heights and the speed certainly didn't help it much. But like hell, if she was gonna let Deku successfully tease her like that. And so their time in line was up and it was time to get ready to ride, they took their seats buckled their seatbelts and waiting for the ride to begin. The wheels began to move, slowly but surely, the height slowly increasing and it got to be a little much for Ochako who grabbed Deku's hand for support, receiving a squeeze of assurance in response. Reaching the apex the ride stopped for a moment then it exploded and suddenly came crashing down to earth. Deku raised his hands, including the one holding Ochako's, and began to yell with excitement and joy. Ochako joined him losing any sense of fear or nervousness, in fact, neither of them would stop for the next 3 minutes as the ride went side to side, up and down, forward and backward. When the ride was finally over, the adrenaline coursing through the teen's bodies wasn't satisfied so they went on ride after ride takes hours off their day until the sun finally set. As they were getting ready to leave Ochako noticed something that could make this perfect day somehow that much better: a completely empty photo booth. Dragging a willing Deku by the hand into it she sat him on the bench in the booth and got ready to get their pictures taken. The first one was the most simple it was just sitting next to each other, grinning ear to ear. The next picture had Deku wrapping his arms around Ochako and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. After that one Ochako decided to get a little bold, right before the picture snapped she planted a kiss onto his cheeks. Getting ready for the last picture, the last thing Ochako expected to happen was: Deku cupping her chin and pulling her into a deeper, if not somewhat sloppy, first kiss. Ochako was already having the best day of her life, but somehow the dork that she loves went and made it that much better. With that, they were out of photos so they exited the booth and went to collect them. This machine was new so not only did it send out physical copies, it sent ones directly to their phones too! Not wasting any time Ochako set the picture of Deku and her in their first kiss as her phone screensaver as she never wanted to forget her first kiss, after finishing Deku extended his hand which was promptly taken by Ochako and they made their way to the bus back home. The last thing Ochako remembered was resting her head on Deku's shoulder shortly after getting on the bus, as she fell asleep dreaming of the many more dates that she planned on going on with this absolute dork that had stolen her heart. She would wake up the next day in her bed, Deku carrying her after getting home, with a framed picture of them kissing next to her.


End file.
